A future thought lost
by Draegan88
Summary: PotC II spoilers! Jack Sparrow was eaten and the love of his life believes him dead. But is that true? Will his love realise he's not dead and will Jack get back to his soulmate? [pairing not decided yet. Can now still be seen as JackOc or JackElizabeth]


Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

A/N: Although it would be nice to own Jack Sparrow :p. So I'm a beginning writer. I really need some advice or comments on how my writing is, as it's the only way to really start to improve. This story can be both seen as a Jack/OC fic or a Jack/Elisabeth fic. I haven't decided on the pairing yet. Anyway, go read and don't forget to review ;p .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A future thought lost**

A teardrop slowly rolled it's way down her cheek leaving a wet rail. The drop lingered at her chin before gravity pulled it down and it made its decent towards the floor where it joined the small puddle that had been formed by all her crying. The teardrop was quickly followed by another one and then another… she just couldn't stop them, she couldn't stop weeping no matter how hard she tried.

_He's really gone, _she thought.

She was alone in her room, sitting at her vanity desk, dressed in all black. Tissues were sprawled all around her. The door opened and she heard her father's voice, « Darling, are you alright? »

_Of course I'm not alright, I just lost the man I love! Not that you would care, you've always hated him! I bet you're pleased now! _But instead of speaking her mind she just said, « Yes father. » He obviously didn't believe her but he settled with her answer, for now at least. « Dinner's ready if you're hungry. You've been in your room all day, maybe you should go eat something. » « I'm not really hungry right now father, » she responded, « but I'll go and eat something later on. » He accepted her answer and stood awkwardly in the doorframe for a few minutes. Silence reigned between them for a while. « Well, I'll just be downstairs if you need me. I'll leave you be. » Silently he turned around and softly closed the door. Outside he paused and laid a hand on the wooden frame, indecisiveness was clear to read on his face and in his stance. Should he enter again and offer some condolences and comforting? With a sigh he realised he didn't know how. His hand fell limply at his side and as he made his way down the stairs a piece of him just broke, leaving him to brood for the rest of the evening. He realised that he had failed his daughter yet again.

In her bedroom the young teary-eyed woman was thinking of everything and nothing. Sometimes she would just stare in the mirror in front of her without ever really seeing anything at all or thinking anything at all. Other times she would think about the past memories of him and her spending time together, a thought process that was always followed by a fresh wave of sadness. In a moment all her thoughts, feelings and realisations came crashing down at her and she completely broke down. « Oh God, Jack, I've really lost you this time! »

Weeping she scuffled to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

----------------------------------

Morning came and a pair of eyes slowly blinked open. For a millionth of a second she was confused before she suddenly remembered all that had happened these last couple of days. She still clearly remembered seeing the Black Pearl that she knew Jack Sparrow, _Captain Jack Sparrow _she smiled to herself, was still on. Slowly as if in slow motion she saw the tentacles of the Kraken slither up and embrace every part of the ship before the huge sea monster squeezed and she beautiful ship splintered into a thousand pieces. The ship was gone and so was her love. Or so she thought…

----------------------------------

That same morning somewhere on a little island, miles away from civilization a pirate with kohl-rimmed eyes, a red bandana, dreadlocks and many trinkets woven into his hair lay in a giant puddle what seemed to be an enormous amount of someone's -or _something's_- stomach content. A groan was heard as the man slowly woke up. Conscious now the pirate sat up and started to look at himself, covered in the goo that also surrounded him, with disgust that was followed by a grin as realisation hit him: « Guess the little beastie had a stomach-ache. ». Standing up he began wiping of the slime before looking around in search of something. « Where is it » he muttered to himself. _Aha! _A look of triumph came over his face as he found what he was looking for and put the tricorn on his head. Now that he found his hat he began looking around the island and see if he could turn up something to help him get of this place. His eyes clearly displayed that the last two times of his marooning were still fresh on his mind. His accommodations were even worse than last time. « No rum… », Jack murmered.

A few hours later Jack ,having walked the entire beach with his usual swagger and ending up at the place where he woke up, started to settle near the puddle. After catching a quick whiff of the odor that seemed to accompany the giant puddle of slime he changed his mind and settled on the beachy sand as far away from the puddle as he could. Apparently it really was something's stomach content. A kraken's to be exact.

Lying on his back staring at the sky he wished, and not for the first time, that he had some rum. Jack really had nothing to do except wait and hope that was coming rescue. _Any means to get of this bloody island would do really. _A sigh escaped his mouth. « Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot drink up me 'earties, yo ho!… » Sometimes she did cross his mind but he didn't dwell on her or what she must be thinking now too long.

Time passed and the sun shone brightly throughout the day and at a certain moment he saw two sea turtles crawling onto the beach. _Maybe if I found some rope and… _Jack mused to himself. When dismissing that thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. Turning his head to look at the object that drew his attention he saw it was a ship on the horizon. Seeing that it came in his direction, or at least this island's direction, he stood up and made his way to the seashore closest to the ship. Squinting his eyes he looked at the flags of the ship. _My god, I think I know those flags, are those…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued


End file.
